The subject matter herein relates generally to flexible circuits (or flex circuits) and connector assemblies, and more particularly, to connector assemblies that are configured to remove thermal energy from the flexible circuit.
Some communication systems, such as servers, routers, and data storage systems, utilize flexible circuits for transmitting data signals (optical or electrical) and electrical power through the system. Flexible circuits may have a power line that includes a power conductor and a corresponding ground conductor. The power conductor has predetermined dimensions that permit the transmission of a desired amount of power between electrical components. However, when power is conveyed through the flexible circuit, thermal energy is generated. In some cases, the thermal energy may cause the temperature of the flexible circuit to rise to a level that may damage sensitive electronic devices that are mounted on or near the flexible circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,626,817 proposes a three-dimensional electronic assembly that includes a plurality of flex circuit sub-assemblies that are joined together at opposite ends. The flex circuit sub-assemblies in the '817 Patent are separated from each other by spacers between the opposite ends and may include various heat transfer mechanisms to cool the flex circuit sub-assemblies. However, the proposed heat transfer mechanisms may be impractical for certain applications. For example, the '817 Patent proposes using embedded heat sinks or heat pipes, liquid transfer mechanisms, and also an enclosure that is designed to operate as a heat sink. Such mechanisms may limit a range of movement of the flex circuit sub-assemblies and/or may not effectively dissipate the generated heat and, consequently, may only be capable of transmitting limited amounts of power.
Accordingly, there is a need for flexible circuits and connector assemblies that facilitate controlling thermal energy generated during operation of the connector assemblies.